Dear George
by KibaOcaso
Summary: George no es capaz de aceptar la muerte de su gemelo, aunque aparenta haberlo superado aun espera que este vuelva con él, pero entonces, en el aniversario de su muerte encuentra una nota.


Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, como ya todos sabréis.

Antes de nada quiero aclarar que nunca pude aceptar la muerte de Fred, sencillamente no puedo soportar ver a George solito y necesitaba escribir algo así.

Se lo dedico a Elena, mi hija/bro/gemelo/cabra que se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mi.

Espero que no se os haga muy pesado y que os guste 3

* * *

Le habían asegurado que con el tiempo seria mas sencillo y él había asentido, abstraído.

El tiempo había pasado y para él aquello seguía siendo tan difícil como el primer día. Tal vez él tenía parte de la culpa ya que se negaba a simplemente aceptarlo. Cada noche se iba a dormir con la certeza de que a la mañana siguiente escucharía un soñoliento "Buenos días, Georgie" procedentes de unos labios y un cuerpo idéntico al suyo.

Y cada mañana, tenía que recordarse que su gemelo ya no estaba con él.

No llevaba bien el saberse solo, sin su otra mitad, no cuando jamás había estado solo ni un solo momento.

Podía ver que sus padres, sus hermanos y sus amigos notaban también su ausencia y que además sufrían por George. Tal vez había sido demasiado drástico el cambio, de ser dos, con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios, listos para su próxima broma, a ser solo uno, con la amargura reflejada en el rostro.

Había llegado a desear morir con él, porque ese tenia que haber sido su destino, nacer juntos y morir juntos, pero en su lugar se había enfrentado al reto que suponía seguir vivo.

Una mañana había vuelto a abrir la tienda y a fingir volver a estar bien, tomó la decisión de vivir por los dos, por Fred y por él, sobre todo por Fred, incluso había comenzado una relación con Angelina. Era consciente de que ella no le veía a él, veía a su hermano, pero incluso eso estaba bien, echaba demasiado de menos que los confundieran.

Y Angelina era una prueba de que su hermano había estado allí, tan tangible como su propio reflejo, él la había amado y ella había sentido lo mismo hacia Fred.

Había conseguido todo aquello en un año. Su hermano, su otra mitad, debía estar orgulloso de él.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras hacia su habitación, todos le esperaban fuera de la Madriguera dispuestos para ir a ver a su hermano, pero él había sentido el impulso de regresar y sin saber bien porque había obedecido a ese impulso, alegando que había olvidado algo arriba.

No había sido capaz de visitar el cementerio, para él habría sido como aceptarlo definitivamente, pero no podía ser eso, aunque doliera ya lo había asimilado.

Entro en su habitación, reparando de inmediato en un trozo de pergamino arrugado y colocado sobre la cómoda, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió a este alisándolo con los dedos, la tinta a penas se había secado por lo que las yemas de sus dedos se colorearon ligeramente de azul oscuro a la vez que la letra se emborronaba un poco. Tan solo de un vistazo reconoció la letra, pero no podía ser…

_"Querido George:_

_Solo porque este muerto no significa que tengas derecho a quitármela._

_Atentamente:_

_El verdadero amor de Angelina."_

Parpadeó varias veces notando como las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. Sabía que era imposible, lo sabia y sin embargo aquello era tan de Fred…

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es como para ponerse a llorar, Georgie, esta muy mal eso de quitarle la novia a tu hermano muerto.

Aquella voz hizo que levantara la mirada de la carta sin atreverse a girarse, si aquel era uno de sus sueños quería disfrutarlo un poco mas. Escuchó la risa de Fred, a sus espaldas.

-¿No vas a darme la bienvenida?

Finalmente George se giró, como obedeciendo a un impulso, allí estaba Fred, exactamente igual que él a excepción de una oreja que él no tenia y Fred si. Se acerco rápidamente a él tomándole entre sus brazos, escuchó unos pasos procedentes del piso de abajo y unas voces, notó como alguien mas subía, pero nada mas importaba en ese momento, fuera real o no allí estaba.

Notó como los brazos de Fred le rodeaban sin que este dejara de reír. Levantó solo un momento la vista para encontrarse a Percy y a su padre en el pasillo, ambos mirandose de forma cómplice, cosa que no encajaba nada con el carácter de su hermano, pero, de alguna forma eso le confirmo que aquello era real.

-¿C-Como? –se atrevió a preguntar, sin soltar a su hermano.

-¿Eso importa? –pregunto a su vez aquel que era igual que él.

-No, no importa –dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Realmente no importaba como lo habían hecho, si habían usado artes oscuras, si el fenix de aquel que había sido director del colegio había participado en ello. Solo importaba que volvían a estar juntos.


End file.
